He's Not My Uke Anymore (Re)
by Haru A-Fuadillah
Summary: Kisah seorang mantan seme dari bungsu Uchiha, Namikaze Naruto. Saat itu mereka dipertemukan lagi setelah tiga tahun berpisah. "Berhenti memanggilku manis!" "Kau menyerah?" Aku sangat menginginkan hal itu terjadi, tapi... "Aku mencintaimu!" Aku takut! (SasuNaru)
1. My Ex-Uke

**Dede** **balik lagi dengan cerita baru :p**

 **Ide ini Dede** **dapat waktu dengerin ceramah di masjid saat sholat tarawih *nggak ada yg nanya*. Dari pada denger ocehan GaJe Dede, langsung baca aja, oke..?**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto sampai kiamat pun masih milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru. Slight NaruSasu and another**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe** **,** **Mainstream, DE EL EL**

 **Note : FFn ini di buat untuk para SasuNaru lovers. Tapi, karena desakkan dari alur cerita, Dede** **minta maaf untuk kalian yang kurang suka dengan NaruSasu.** **Sejujurnya, Dede** **juga kurang suka dengan NaruSasu.. *Dirajam NaruSasu Lovers***

* * *

 **Dislike? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading :D**

* * *

 **He's Not My Uke Anymore**

 **Chapter 1 : My Ex-Uke**

 **By : Dede Da Vein**

* * *

 **Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 : 00 am, artinya mata kuliah yang kuikuti telah berakhir. Dengan cepat aku membereskan buku catatanku. Kemudian aku bergegas ke halaman belakang untuk memenuhi janjiku dengan kekasihku. Ya, sebelum dosen kami masuk aku sudah memintanya untuk menungguku di halaman belakang kampus** **setelah mata kuliah kami selesai** **.**

 **"** **Naru!" seru seseorang dengan suara** ** _baritone_** **nya yang kukenal. Mendengar panggilannya, aku langsung menolehkan pandanganku ke asal suara. Nampaklah seorang pemuda dengan surai raven model seperti pantat ayam dan sepasang onyx seperti** ** _black hole_** **.**

 **Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku sejak** **2** **tahun yang lalu. Kekasihku pria? Tenang saja, di Jepang, pasangan sesama jenis bukanlah hal tabu, malah banyak penggemarnya. Mereka menyebut diri mereka Fujoshi dan Fudanshi. Sejak saat itu, kami menjadi sepasang kekasih yang paling fenomenal. Bagaimana tidak? Jika normalnya sepasang kekasih akan bersikap romantis, kami malah bersikap ingin saling mengalahkan (dalam pelajaran), jika sepasang kekasih memanggil pasangannya dengan sebutan 'Sayang' atau '** ** _Baby_** **', kami saling memanggil dengan sebutan 'Teme' dan 'Dobe'. Tapi, sesekali kami akan bersikap romantis dan hal itu membuat banyak FujoDanshi menjadi** ** _stalker_** **kami untuk mengabadikan moment – moment kami. Merepotkan!**

 **Sejak aku masuk SMA, aku sadar bahwa aku haus akan kasih sayang. Karena itu, aku menyatakan perasaanku pada senpaiku** **yang sering ku temui di perpustakaan saat pulang sekolah** **itu** **ketika aku kelas 2 SMA** **. Dia menerimanya** **dengan suka cita** **. Dia bilang dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.** **Dan tentu saja aku merasa sangat senang ketika mendengar ucapannya itu.**

 **Jujur saja, untuk menaklukan hatinya itu membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra, kesabaran tingkat tinggi dan tentu saja memiliki karisma yang di senanginya. Dia itu cowok bersifat dingin dan bertampang datar. Walau begitu, dia memiliki banyak fans girls. Tapi, dia tidak menghiraukan para FGnya itu. Sampai akhirnya, aku berhasil melelehkan sifat dinginnya dan membuatnya lebih berekspresi.**

 **"** **Kau sudah lama menunggu, teme?" tanyaku setelah berada di dekatnya. Dia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis padaku. "Ayo kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk istirahat" ajakku. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ku tarik tangannya.**

 **Akhirnya, kami sampai di bawah pohon sakura yang cukup rindang. Kami berdua kemudian duduk di atas rumput sambil memandang langit. Sesekali kami tertawa karena candaan yang kami buat.**

 **"** **Ne, Suke. Aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucapku setelah agak lama terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin yang dapat membuat pikiranku tenang untuk sesaat.**

 **"** **Hn?"**

 **"** **Apa kau mencintaiku?"**

 **"** **Tentu saja, dobe"**

 **"** **Baguslah kalau begitu"**

 **"** **Ada apa denganmu, Naru? Kenapa tiba – tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"**

 **"** **Tidak ada. Aku hanya…."**

 **"** **Hanya apa?"**

 **"** **Ah.. Sudahlah. Lupakan saja perkataanku barusan" ucapku sambil tersenyum lima jari padanya. Detik berikutnya, kami terdiam. Sesekali, ku lirik dia yang sepertinya sedang merenung. "Suke..?"**

 **"** **Hn?"**

 **"** **Bolehkah aku….."** **ucapku sambil menyentuh bibirku dengan telunjukku.**

 **Mengerti akan maksudku, seniorku di kampusku pun mengangguk. Kalau kalian melihat wajahnya lebih teliti lagi, kalian akan melihat Sasuke yang memerah. Dan hal itu cukup menghiburku. Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Kemudian, aku mencium bibirnya dengan cukup lembut.**

 **Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Aku menekan bibir bawah. Kedua tanganku ku gunakan untuk memegangi tengkuknya untuk membuat ciuman kami menjadi semakin dalam dan menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk meminta akses masuk. Tanpa sungkan, Sasuke membuka belahan bibirnya. Dengan segera, aku melesatkan lidahku ke dalam untuk mengajak lidahnya bertarung.**

 **Walau umurku lebih muda 4 tahun darinya, sebagai seorang dominan atau** ** _top_** **atau seme atau apapun itu, tentu saja aku yang memenangi pertarungan itu. Dengan cekatan, aku melilit lidahnya dan menariknya. Membuat dia sedikit mengeluarkan suara desahan yang mampu merangsang syaraf – syarafku.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi! Ketukan pintu yang dapat membuat pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya terdengar lagi, membuatku terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Tanpa ku buka pintu itu, aku sudah tahu siapa dalang dari aksi brutal itu. Pemuda berumur 26 tahun dengan surai orange kemerahan dan sepasang manik ruby, pemuda yang ku sayang, pemuda yang mendapat gelar 'Kakak Tersayang' dariku, Kyuubi. Namikaze Kyuubi.

"NARU – CHAN! BANGUNLAH! SEMUA SUDAH MENUNGGUMU!" teriaknya. Mau tidak mau, aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang menyembunyikan sepasang manik safir yang indah tadi. Bukan bermaksud narsis, tapi banyak yang mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Sebelum pintu itu benar – benar terlepas dari engselnya, aku membuka pintu itu dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Kutinggalkan Nii – san di depan pintu kamarku yang sepertinya saat ini hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana. Lucu sekali, Nii – sanku yang terkenal galak dan bersifat seperti rubah liar memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu.

Belum sempat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, seekor rubah berwarna orange langsung menerjangku sehingga aku jatuh ke belakang. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika rubah orange yang ke beri Kurama ini menerjangku di mana pun ketika aku sudah bangun.

"Kurama.." ucapku sambil mengelus bulu – bulu Kurama yang terasa sangat lembut dan halus di tanganku. "Kau pasti ingin makan apel, kan? Ayo ke dapur!" ajakku. Seolah mengerti perkataanku, Kurama turun dari atas badanku dan duduk tepat di depan kakiku sambil memandangku. Kemudian, aku melangkah menuju dapur dan di ikuti oleh Kurama untuk mengambil apel yang di beli khusus untuk Kurama.

Rubah makan apel? Memang terdengar aneh. Tapi, percaya atau tidak, rubah orange milikku ini lebih suka memakan apel daripada daging. Jika kau menaruh apel dan daging ayam di lantai dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat, Kurama akan menuju tempat dimana apel di taruh daripada daging ayam yang merupakan makanan pokok rubah.

.

.

Selesai mandi, aku berpakaian dan merapikan penampilanku. Hari ini, aku menggunakan kemeja warna hitam dan celana jeans, tidak lupa dengan **_snelli_** ku. Rambut pirangku yang agak panjang ku sisir sedikit agar terlihat rapi. Setelah kurasa penampilanku cukup rapi, aku mengambil tasku yang ku letakkan di meja belajarku dan segera ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

" **Ohayou** **Tou – chan, Kaa – chan, Nii – chan!** " sapaku pada semua anggota keluargaku saat aku sampai di meja makan.

" **Ohayo Naru – chan!** " balas mereka. Terlihat **Kaa –** **chan** ku –Namikaze Kushina– yang cantik dengan surai merah panjangnya sedang memasak pancake, **Tou –** **chan** ku –Namikaze Minato– yangsedang meminum kopinya dan **Nii –** **chan** ku tersayang yang sedang memainkan _smartphone_ nya.

" **Ne** Naru – chan, hari ini jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya ibuku sambil membawa pancake yang tadi di buatnya.

"Entahlah **Kaa – chan**. Jadwalku untuk pulang tidak pernah tetap. Tapi, Kalau tidak ada pasien gawat, aku bisa pulang jam 5 sore"

"Kalau begitu, **Tou –** **chan** akan menjemputmu. **Tou – chan** juga ingin pulang cepat"

"Baiklah"

Dan seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, kami semua bercerita tentang hal lucu yang terjadi di tempat kerja kami masing – masing. Hal itu membuat suasana rumahku itu menjadi hangat.

Sejujurnya, ku pikir hal ini hanyalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah tercapai dulu. Ketika aku masih kecil, kedua orang tuaku terlihat tidak peduli padaku dan Kak Kyuubi. Dulu, kedua orang tuaku adalah _workholic_ akut. Ayahku yang mempunyai perusahan besar, sangat sibuk menghadiri rapat serta sering ke luar negeri untuk memantau para pekerjanya. Sedangkan ibuku yang bekerja sebagai desainer terkenal selalu pergi keluar negeri untuk acara _Fashionshow_. Karena itu, kakakku yang 4 tahun lebih tua dariku itu sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sahabat – sahabatnya, meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah yang cukup besar dengan beberapa maid dan butler.

Ketika aku berumur 12 tahun dan baru menginjak bangku SMP, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement milik seorang mantan butler yang sangat akrab denganku dulu. Namanya Umino Iruka. Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah karena kasih sayangnya padaku. Kedua orang tuaku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Mereka malah senang sebab saat itu mereka merasa salah satu beban mereka berkurang. Aku yang mendengar itu merasa sakit hati karena di anggap beban untuk orang tuaku.

Aku bercerita tentang masalah itu kepada Paman Iruka. Beliau menasihatiku dengan kata – kata bijaknya. Dan karena kata – kata paman Iruka, aku menjadi semangat dan berusaha mewujudkan cita – citaku untuk menjadi dokter dengan cepat. Karena itu, aku bisa menyelesaikan SMP dan SMA dalam waktu 4 tahun dan kuliah kedokteranku dalam waktu 3 tahun dan karena itu, aku sudah menjadi dokterumum di umur 19 tahun dengan nilai terbaik se angkatanku.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Naru. Kalau kau sudah pulang, hubungi saja **Tou** \- **chan**. **Tou** \- **chan** akan langsung _terbang_ ke sini untuk menjemputmu" ucap **Tou** – **chan** sebelum aku turun dari mobil.

"Ya. Aku sayang **Tou** – **chan** "

" **Tou** – **chan** juga sayang Naru. Bye Naru.." kemudian, mobil BMW berwarna hitam itu mulai meninggalkan 'Konoha Hospital'. Setelah mobil yang di kendarai **Tou** – **chan** tadi sudah tidak terlihat, aku mulai memasuki rumah sakit tempatku bekerja itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09 : 20 am. 10 menit lebih cepat dari dari jadwal kerjaku. Dengan langkah santai, aku berjalan menuju ruanganku. Selama di perjalanan, aku membalas semua sapaan yang di berikan oleh para dokter dan suster serta beberapa pasien yang sedang di antar suster ke halaman belakang.

Aku juga memberikan hadiah berupa bingkisan kecil berisi coklat, permen dan biskuit untuk para pasien anak – anak yang sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang.

Aku sangat senang dengan profesiku. Aku senang jika melihat para pasien yang tersenyum bahagia karena kondisi mereka semakin baik saat di rawat. Aku senang jika melihat para anak – anak yang tertawa gembira, melupakan sedikit tentang penyakit yang mereka derita karena sibuk bercanda tawa dengan sesamanya atau dengan para dokter dan suster yang merawatnya. Aku senang jika melihat para keluarga pasien yang tersenyum bahagia ketika pasien di nyatakan sehat dan boleh pulang. Aku bahagia jika melihat orang tua yang terharu karena anak mereka telah berhasil melawan penyakit mereka.

Intinya, aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku.

.

.

"DOKTER NARU!" seru seseorang suster sambil mendobrak pintuku dengan kasar, sehingga aku menyemburkan teh yang ku minum tadi. Untung saja tidak mengenai berkas – berkas pasien yang ku taruh di atas meja kerjaku karena aku duduk di tempat yang agak jauh saat ingin minum teh.

"Ada apa, konan- san?" tanyaku pada suster bernama Konan setelah aku mengelap mulutku yang basah karena teh tadi.

"Ada pasien yang sedang kritis! Kami butuh bantuan anda untuk menanganinya"

"APA?! BAWA AKU KE RUANGANNYA!" dan dengan segera, aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan kemudian berlari mengikuti Konan yang telah berlari duluan. Tidak lupa aku mengambil stetoskopku yang terletak di meja kerjaku.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang di maksud Konan tadi, aku langsung masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Permisi! Aku akan memeriksanya dulu!" ucapku. Setelah berdiri di sisinya, aku mulai memeriksa pasien yang menderita penyakit tifus itu.

"I-ini..." ucapku menggantung di bagian terakhir karena agak _shock_ dengan keadaan pasien yang bernama Natsu ini.

"PANGGILKAN DOKTER BEDAH SEKARANG JUGA!" perintahku pada Konan yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang pasien.

"Ta-tapi.. belum ada dokter bedah yang datang. Jadwal mereka di atas jam 2 siang"

"APA?! Sial..! Kalau begitu... KONAN! AMBIL OBAT BIUS, ALKOHOL, PISAU BEDAH, BENANG DAN JARUM JAHIT DAN SELANG BVHVH SEKARANG!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Konan yang ku perintah tadi, mengambil semua alat yang di minta. Sambil menunggu Konan kembali, aku mengucapkan kalimat 'Bertahanlah. Aku akan menolongmu' berulang – ulang seperti kaset rusak pada pasien itu. Saat ini dia kritis karena ada air dengan jumlah besar di paru – parunya yang membuat dia tidak bisa bernafas.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Konan kembali dengan semua alat yang ku sebutkan yang dia bawa dengan nampan. Dengan segera, aku mengambil barang – barang yang ada di nampan besi itu dan mulai melakukan operasi dadakan. Sebelumya, aku sudah menyuruh semua keluarga Natsu yang ada di dalam ruangan ini untuk keluar.

Pertama, aku membuka bajunya dan membaluri bagian dada kanan bawahnya dengan cairan alkohol. Kemudian, aku menyuntiknya dengan obat bius di bagian yang sudah ku baluri dengan alkohol. Setelah yakin obatnya bekerja, aku mulai menyayat kecil namun dalam bagian dadanya yang sudah ku beri suntikan obat bius. Dapat ku lihat Natsu menyentak kecil ketika aku menyayatnya. Setelah pisau bedahku berhasil mencapai bagian dalam tubuh Natsu, aku memasukkan ujung selang ke dalam luka itu dan ujung lainnya ku pasang di alat khusus yang dapat menyedot dilihat cairang putih yang bercampur dengan darah mengalir melalui selang itu. Setelah selang itu tidak terlihat lagi darah dan air yang mengalir, aku mulai membersikan luka itu lalu menjahitnya. Kemudian aku melilitkan perban di lukanya itu.

Satu setengah jam lamanya aku melakukan operasi dadakan itu. Aku melihat Natsu yang sudah tertidur. Aku memeriksanya detak jantung sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

.

.

"Terima kasih dokter Naru - nii. Kau sudah menolong kakakku" Ucap seseorang yang mirip dengan pasien bernama Natsu tadi.

"Sama – sama Riku – chan. Itulah tugas kami sebagai dokter" balasku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Satu jam setelah melakukan operasi dadakan tadi, aku mengizinkan keluarga Natsu untuk melihat keadaannya. Adik Natsu –Yamada Riku– langsung menerjangku dengan pelukannya begitu melihat kakaknya dalam keadaan baik.

"Terima kasih dokter. Aku benar – benar merasa bersalah karena hampir membuat anakku sendiri tewas. Kalau saja dokter tidak menyelamatkannya tadi..."

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, Yamada – san. Yang penting, Natsu sekarang sudah selamat. Biarkan dia beristirahat beberapa hari supaya Natsu cepat pulih kembali. Kalau ada apa – apa, hubungi saja perawat" ucapku menenangkan ibu dari Natsu dan Riku itu.

Ketika aku bertanya apa yang menyebabkan ada air di paru – paru Natsu, Ibunya menjawab bahwa dia sempat memberikan minum kepada anaknya. Dan mungkin, bukannya masuk ke tenggorokan, air itu masuk ke paru – paru. Dan begitulah, ibu dari Yamada Natsu itu merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ya. Akan ku lakukan. Terima kasih, nak. Kau dokter yang hebat, padahal kau masih terlihat muda. Berapa umurmu, nak?"

"Sekarang umurku 22 tahun, Yamada – san"

"Benarkah? Apa kau masih 'sendiri'?" tanyanya lagi. Membuatku tertawa canggung dan membuat wajahku sedikit memerah.

"A-ahahaha... "

"Ara.. dari tingkahmu, kamu masih _single_ , ya?". Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti di tusuk oleh 1000 jarum tak kasat mata saat mengingat bahwa aku masih 'sendiri'. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan keponakanku. Namanya Nakagawa Ritsuka, umurnya 20 tahun. Dia kuliah di jurusan kedokteran dan kebetulan, dia juga ingin mencari pasangan yang merupakan seorang dokter. Aku punya nomor hpnya. Kau mau? Sebagai imbalan juga karena kau sudah menyelamatkan anakku"

"Ti-tidak usah Yamada – san" jawabku.

Astaga! Ini sudah yang ke 12 kalinya aku di comblangkan dengan kerabat para pasien selama sebulan ini. Tidak bisakah mereka menjodohkan dokter lain di rumah sakit ini? Dokter Killer Bee yang umurnya 36 tahun tapi masih bujang, misalnya?

Setelah percakapan itu, aku meminta izin untuk kembali ke ruanganku untuk kembali memeriksa data para pasien yang ku rawat.

"Hhhmmm... sepertinya Nakajima Fuu sudah boleh pulang" gumamku. Kemudian, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar rawat Fuu, gadis SMA yang terjatuh dari motor yang menyebabkan tulang kakinya retak.

Namun, sebelum aku sampai di ruangan tujuanku, aku melihat seorang pria yang terlihat 3 tahun lebih tua dariku sedang berbicara dengan seniorku, Dokter spesialis saraf, Shimura Sai.

"Ah, Naruto! Kebetulan sekali.." ucap Sai seraya melambaikan tangannya padaku, mengisyaratkan aku untuk mendekatinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku menuju arah seniorku yang masih bersama dengan seorang pria bersurai raven.

"Nah Uchiha – san, ini Namikaze Naruto. Dokter berumur belia tapi sangat profesional dalam pekerjaannya"

Awalnya. Aku hanya menunduk ketika aku berdekatan dengan seniorku itu. Tapi, begitu aku mendengar bahwa Sai memanggil orang itu dengan nama 'Uchiha', aku langsung memandang orang itu dan terkejut.

Aku bahkan hampir lupa caranya bernafas begitu tahu siapa 'Uchiha' yang di panggil Sai tadi.

"Hn. Uchiha – Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu, **dobe** "

.

.

.

.

TBC?END?

.

.

 **MINNA! DEDE** **BALIK LAGI!**

 **Pertama, Dede** **mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada seluruh reader yang sempat membaca ff gaje Dede di akun Dede yang lain,** **bahkan sampai mengreview, mengfav dan sebagainya. Maaf ya, Dede** **nggak bisa sebutin satu – satu. Dan juga, karena akun Dede yang 'Vampire Kids' tidak bisa di buka lagi entah karena apa, Ila/Dede ngebuat akun baru. Dan juga, Dede akan me-rewrite beberapa ffn Dede yang ada di akun lama dan me-repost nya di akun ini. Jadi, mohon kalian tunggu ya.. :D**

 **Oh iya, kalau kalian menemukan kesalahan dalam ff ini, Ila mohon maaf. Soalnya ila terlalu malas untuk memeriksa** **ulang. GOMEN!**

 **Tanpa membuang waktu dan tenaga..**

 ** _MIND TO REVIEW_** **?**


	2. He's Back!

**Siang hari di musim gugur yang berangin sejuk, aku sedang berbaring di hamparan rumput di bukit belakang sekolah. Aku tidak sendirian. Di sampingku berbaring Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu senpaiku di kampus.**

 **Selain itu, kami memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat. Lebih dekat dari 'sahabat'. Aku mulai berpacaran dengan senpaiku itu sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Dia adalah senpai paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku temui. Dia itu miskin kata dan miskin ekspresi. Wajahnya selalu datar seperti papan tripleks dan kata – kata yang selalu dia katakan hanya 2 huruf yang tidak ada artinya di dalam kamus mana pun.**

 **Walaupun begitu, aku sangat mencintainya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat perhatian. Jika dia sedang menginap di apartemenku ketika Iruka ji – san tidak ada, dia akan memasakkanku makanan yang enak. Ketika aku kelaparan di sekolah dan tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli makanan di kantin, dia akan menyuapku** **dengan** **makanan yang dia beli, atau yang dia bawa dari rumah. dia juga sering memarahiku ketika pakaian yang ku pakai tidak rapi. Kemudian, dia akan merapikan pakaianku. Aku sangat bersyukur kepada kami – sama karena dia membuatku mencintai orang yang tepat.**

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto sampai kiamat pun masih milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru. Slight NaruSasu and another**

 **Warning :** **OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur** **dan kata kata** **berantakan, GaJe** **,** **Mainstream, DE EL EL**

 **Note : FFn ini di buat untuk para SasuNaru lovers. Tapi, karena desakkan dari alur cerita, Dede** **minta maaf untuk kalian yang kurang suka dengan NaruSasu.** **Sejujurnya, Dede** **juga kurang suka dengan NaruSasu.. *Dirajam NaruSasu Lovers***

* * *

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading :D**

* * *

 **He's Not My Uke Anymore**

 **Chapter** **2** **:** **He's Back!**

 **By :** **Dede Da Vein**

* * *

"Ah, Naruto! Kebetulan sekali.." ucap Sai seraya melambaikan tangannya padaku, mengisyaratkan aku untuk mendekatinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku menuju arah seniorku yang masih bersama dengan seorang pria bersurai raven.

"Nah Uchiha – san, ini Namikaze Naruto. Dokter berumur belia tapi sangat profesional dalam pekerjaannya"

Awalnya. Aku hanya menunduk ketika aku berdekatan dengan seniorku itu. Tapi, begitu aku mendengar bahwa Sai memanggil orang itu dengan nama 'Uchiha', aku langsung memandang orang itu dan terkejut.

Aku bahkan hampir lupa caranya bernafas begitu tahu siapa 'Uchiha' yang di panggil Sai tadi.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu, **dobe** " ucapnya berbisik tepat di telinga kiriku.

"..."

"Oi Naruto! Balas ucapannya...!"

"Hahahaha... Aku pasti bermimpi. Aku pasti terlalu lelah karena semua pekerjaan ini. Sai – san, aku minta izin untuk beristirahat setelah memeriksa Fuu" setelah selesai mengatakan yang ingin ku utarakan, aku langsung meninggalkan seniorku itu tanpa mengindakan panggilannya dan melangkah ke ruangan Fuu untuk di check.

.

.

Hah.. kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang membuat mentalku turun. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku melakukan operasi. Padahal aku hanya seorang dokter umum. Bukan dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang menjadi impianku maupun dokter bedah. Kalau ketahuan aku telah melakukan operasi tanpa izin, aku pasti akan di adili. Aku juga baru mengingatnya sekarang. Hah... di tambah kedatangan mantanku itu.. 'Semua hal yang terjadi hari ini semakin rumit saja...' gumamku.

" **Dobe** " ucap seseorang yang membuat fokusku kembali. Segera ku dongakan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku dengan panggilan nista itu.

Tepat di depanku, terlihat pemuda dengan surai raven model pantat ayam berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Pemuda yang ku kenal saat aku duduk di bangku SMA, pemuda yang dulunya mewarnai hidupku, pemuda yang pernah menjadi kekasihku, pemuda yang merupakan cinta pertamaku, Pemuda yang menjadi **uke** ku dulu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dokter Uchiha, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang ku usahakan terdengar biasa.

"Hn" jawabnya dengan datar.

Dia ini! Tidak pernah berubah dari dulu! Selalu irit kata dan miskin ekspresi! Yang berubah hanya fisiknya. Dulu dia itu lebih pendek kurang lebih 8 cm dariku, tubuhnya juga dulu lebih kecil dariku. Tapi sekarang? Tinggiku hanya mencapai bahunya, badannya juga terlihat berisi. Apa perut dan tangannya sekarang berotot, ya? Cih! Apa yang sudah ku pikirkan?! BAKA!

"Kalau tidak ada apa – apa, sebaiknya anda keluar. Saya merasa sedikit lelah dan butuh waktu untuk beristirahat" kataku berusaha sesopan mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah seniorku di rumah sakit ini.

"Kau berubah drastis **Dobe** " komentarnya. "Lihat dirimu! Dulu, kau itu lebih tinggi dariku, kulitmu juga berwarna coklat karena kau sering main basket di bawah sinar matahari, badanmu juga dulu berisi, rambutmu juga. Sekarang? Kau jauh lebih pendek dariku, kulitmu juga menjadi putih dan halus, rambut pirangmu jadi lebih panjang dari yang ku ingat, dan badanmu jadi ramping". Aku terkejut. Terkejut karena baru kali ini aku mendengar dia berbicara panjang seperti itu. Dulu, saat kami bersama, dia berbicara paling panjang hanya sekitar 15 sampai 20 kata. "hanya 3 tahun tidak bertemu, kau sudah berubah menjadi manis, **Dobe**. Sangat manis"

"MANIS? YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU COWOK TULEN, **TEME**!" ucapku tanpa sadar dengan nada tinggi. Dengan cepat, aku keluar dari ruanganku dan menuju toilet. Tidak ku pedulikan Sasuke – Teme itu yang masih ada di dalam ruanganku.

Aku manis? _HELL NO_! Marah? Tentu saja! Laki – laki mana yang tidak marah di bilang manis? Hanya ada 2 orang yang boleh memanggilku manis. Ibu dan Ayahku. HANYA ITU! Enak sekali dia mengucapkan kata sakral itu. Dia tidak berhak mengatakan aku manis. Aku kan -mantan- **Seme** nya! Aku pernah mendominasinya! Jadi, dia tidak punya hak mengucapkan kata laknat itu padaku!

Sesampainya di toilet, aku membasuh wajahku untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Aku mengeringkan wajahku dengan sapu tangan pemberian dari **Kaa – chan**. Ku pandangi wajahku di pantulan cermin itu.

Kulitku memang menjadi putih, rambutku juga agak panjang (seperti Minato), badanku juga tidak terlalu berotot meski aku masih sering main basket dengan kyuubi di taman olahraga yang di bangun oleh perusahaan ayah. Salahkan ibuku untuk hal ini!

3 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih semester 4, seminggu setelah aku putus dengan Sasuke. Ayah, ibu dan Kak Kyuubi mendatangiku di apartement tempatku dan paman Iruka tinggal. Kedua orang tuaku meminta maaf padaku karena menelantarkanku saat aku kecil, sedangkan kakakku meminta maaf padaku karena tidak menjadi kakak yang baik untukku. Mereka juga memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menyetujuinya.

Ketika sampai di rumah, aku di tuntun oleh kedua orang tuaku serta kakakku ke kamarku yang dulu. Betapa terkejutnya aku karena kamar itu sudah di desain persis seperti yang selalu ku idam – idamkan dulu. Kamar ukuran 4x3 dengan cat berwarna cream itu di hiasi dengan tempat tidur ukuran _queen size_ yang di sprei dengan dengan sprei warna merah bergambar rubah berwarna orange dengan 9 ekor, hewan legend yang menurutku lucu. Di depan tempat tidurku, ada tv yang di tempel(?) di dinding. Kemudian, ada meja belajar dan rak buku berwarna hitam yang penuh dengan buku. Ada komik, novel, buku kedokteran, dan lain – lain. Di atas meja belajarku, terdapat laptop dan _smartphone_ yang ku idam – idamkan dulu. Ketika ku buka lemari pakaianku, ada sesuatu yang melompat ke dalam pelukanku dari dalam lemari itu. Aku yang terkejut langsung terjatuh sambil memeluk sesuatu yang tadi melompat ke arahku. Ketika aku membuka mataku dan melihat apa yang ada di pelukanku, aku lagi – lagi terkejut. Ada seekor rubah berwarna orange di pelukanku. Astaga! Hewan lucu ini ada di pelukanku!

"Rubah itu ku temukan di hutan saat aku dan teman – temanku kemping" kata Kyuubi sambil berjongkok untuk mengelus kepalaku. Elusan pertama yang ku dapat dari kakakku selama hidupku. Astaga! Aku sangat senang! Aku menoleh ke arah ayah dan ibuku. Mereka berdua tersenyum padaku. 'Ya tuhan, kalau ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku sekarang!' batinku.

"Kau mau memberikanya nama apa, Naru?" tanya sambil tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Kurama. Namanya Kurama"

"Kurama? Nama yang bagus Naru - chan". Jika tadi yang mengelus kepalaku adalah kakakku Kyuubi, sekarang yang mengelusku adalah ayahku, Minato.

Begitulah! Seminggu yang lalu, ku pikir aku akan susah untuk bahagia lagi karena aku baru saja putus dengan Sasuke. Tapi aku salah. **Kami –sama** memberikanku kebahagiaan berlipat ganda. Benar kata paman Iruka 'Jangan menyalahkan **Kami – sama** atas apa yang terjadi. Karena sebenarnya, **Kami – sama** mempunyai rencana indah untuk kita'. Ayah dan ibu yang dulunya _workholic_ dan melupakan anak - anaknya, menjadi perhatian. Kak Kyuubi yang dulunya tidak peduli denganku menjadi _overprotective_. Aku senang dan bahagia dengan keadaan ini.

Selama aku di rumah, ayah, ibu dan kak Kyuubi memanjakanku. Terutama ibu. Ibuku selalu memperlakukanku layaknya wanita. Ibu selalu mengajakku ke spa, menyisir rambut pirangku dengan lembut, mengajakku untuk memasak bersama dan melarangku berada di bawah terik matahari terlalu lama. Bahkan ayahku membangun sebuah pusat olahraga _indoor_ atas permintaan Ibu agar aku dapat bermain basket tanpa terkena sinar matahari. Awalnya aku agak risih dengan sikap ibu yang memanjakanku layaknya wanita, tapi tak lama kemudian, aku malah menikmatinya. Sempat aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, 'Dimana diriku yang dulu?'

Selama 3 tahun di perlakukan layaknya wanita, siapa cowok yang tidak akan menjadi –agak– _feminim_ walaupun sedikit? Merepotkan. Hah.. aku bahkan menggunakan _trademark_ rusa - **senpai** pemalas itu.

.

.

.

Selama di jam kerjaku, aku memeriksa catatan kesehatan pasien yang ku tangani. Tiba – tiba, sebuah ketukan mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Masuk!" seruku. Sesaat setelah menyerukan kata 'masuk', terdengar pintu yang di buka dan kembali di tutup. Ku lihat orang yang masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Uchiha Sasuke.

" **Teme**?" ucapku tanpa sadar. Menyadari apa yang ku bilang beberapa detik yang lalu, aku langsung menunduk. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan lagi sekarang. Tidak seharusnya aku memanggilnya seperti itu. "Maaf, aku kelepasan, **senpai** " ucapku dengan suara agak lirih.

" **Dobe** , aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ikut aku!" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi, pekerjaanku-"

"Ikut aku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tidak ingin di bantah. Dengan terpaksa, aku mengikutinya. Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat parkir. Sasuke menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tak ingin membuat masalah lagi, aku langsung masuk. Selama di jalan, kami semua diam.

.

.

.

"Indahnya…" gumamku terpana akan pemandangan yang ku lihat. Bahkan aku lupa dengan siapa aku datang ke tempat ini. Saat ini aku bersama dengan Sasuke berada di sebuah danau yang tertutup dari jangkauan mata masyarakat. Di mana air di danau itu jernih, beberapa bunga bermekaran, pohon rindang di dekat danau sesuai untuk berteduh dan masih banyak lagi. Sepertinya hanya ada segelintir orang yang tau tempat indah ini. "Sasuke, kenapa kita ke sini?" tanyaku setelah puas mengagumi pemandangan danau itu.

"Berbicara yanh jujurlah **Dobe** , kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita saat itu?"

DEG!

"…."

" **Dobe**?"

"..."

"Oi!"

"Waktu itu... aku bosan denganmu. Dan saat itu juga, aku bertemu dengan wanita cantik. Sejak saat itu, aku sadar kalau aku itu _staright_. Karena itu, aku memutuskanmu" terangku.

" **Dobe** , kau tidak tulikan? Ku bilang _bicara yang jujur!_ " balasnya penuh penekanan, membuatku sedikit tertegun.

"A-aku berbicara yang sebenarnya!" kataku dengan nada yang sedikit ku naikkan agar dia tidak membahas masa lalu yang selalu ku coba untuk di lupakan.

Ku lirik Sasuke secara sekilas. Ku lihat dia sedikit tersentak dengan perkataanku tadi. Tapi tiba – tiba, terlihat dengan jelas seringaian di wajahnya. Dan secara tiba – tiba juga, aku merasa bulu kudukku berdiri. Ada apa ini?.

"Begitu ya.. kalau begitu…". Dia menggantung kalimatnya dan mulai mendekatkan badannya padaku. Merasa akan terjadi bahaya, aku melangkah mundur. Tapi terlambat! Dia sudah menahan tanganku. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menciumku. Ciuman panas! _FrenchKiss_! YANG BENAR SAJA!

Dia mengisap dan melumat bibirku. Lidahnya juga mulai menjilati bibirku, meminta akses untuk masuk. Aku berusaha menutup rapat – rapat belahan bibirku ini. Tapi, karena persedian oksigenku mulai menipis, aku langsung membuka mulutku. Aku tahu bahwa apa yang ku lakukan ini termasuk dalam sebuah kesalahan besar untukku. Terbukti dari kelakukan mantan **Uke** ku ini. Sesaat setelah aku membuka belahan bibirku, lidah Sasuke langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku dan mulai mengabsen barisan gigi – gigiku. Kemudian, dia mulai mencoba untuk melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidahku. Akupun mulai melakukan perlawanan. Aku menahan lidahnya agar dia tidak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku lebih dalam lagi dengan lidahku. Tapi, bukannya keluar, lidah Sasuke berhasil melilit lidahku dan menariknya, membuat tubuh kami yang tadi sudah rapat, semakin merapat.

"Mmmpphh.." erangan tertahan lolos dari bibirku.

Semakin lama, tenagaku semakin melemah. Pasokan oksigenku juga sudah hampir habis. Dengar keras, aku memukul dada bidang Sasuke, membuat dia melepaskan pagutan mautnya.

"Hah... Hah.. A-apa yang kau...?". dengan terengah – engah, aku bertanya padanya.

"Karena tadi kau mengaku menjadi seorang _straight_ , maka aku akan membuatmu kembali menjadi _gay_ seperti dulu, dengan posisi yang berbeda" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sepasang manik safirku melebar mendengar perkataannya tadi. Menjadikanku _gay_ lagi? Dengan posisi yang berbeda? Dia bermaksud menjadikanku **Uke** nya? _What the_...

"Jadi, persiapkan dirimu sekarang, **dobe**!" lanjut Sasuke tepat di telingaku. Entah iseng atau apa, Sasuke meniup telingaku. Sontak saja aku menutup kedua telingaku dan menjauh sekitar 2 langkah darinya karena kelakuannya tadi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku berlari meninggalkannya. Dengan langkah lebar, aku berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke rumah sakit. tidak ku pedulikan orang – orang yang mengeluh karena ku tabrak tanpa sengaja. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya kembali ke rumah sakit, mengambil tas, dan pulang ke rumah.

Aku terus berlari, menyebrangi jalanan tanpa sadar bahwa lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi hijau. Tiba – tiba, aku mendengar klakson mobil. Aku melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju kencang ke arahku. Aku terpaku. Aku segera menutup mataku, pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

...

...

...

'Kenapa tidak terasa sakit?' batinku. Karena merasa aneh, aku membuka kedua mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat ada tangan putih porselen sepertiku memeluk erat leherku dari belakang sedangkan tanganya yang lain memeluk pinggangku. Aku juga merasakan deru nafas di sekitar leher dan telingaku. Aku juga baru sadar kalau aku sudah jatuh terduduk dengan seseorang yang berada di belakangku memelukku dari belakang.

'Sejak kapan...'

Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan tadi. Dengan niat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat sosok penyelamatku.

Setelah dapat melihat sang penyelamat hidupku, sepasang manik safirku membesar. Hanya dengan melihat rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi itu, aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Uchiha Sasuke.

" **DOBE**! KAU INGIN MATI, HAH?!" bentak Sasuke.

Aku tertegun. Ku perhatikan keadaanku –kami– yang terduduk. Tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggangku posesif. Dengan posisi seperti ini, aku bisa mencium bau mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Padahal seingatku, dia tidak berbau seperti ini saat kami bersama.

Dia.. benar – benar berubah...

"Naru? Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya pemilik suara _baritone_ yang sekarang sedang membantuku berdiri. Aku hanya menganggung, masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi dan aku masih memperhatikan pemilik surai raven bak pantat ayam itu.

Entah sejak kapan, dia sudah menggendongku ala _bride_ _style_ , dan hal itu membuatku sadar.

"U-uchiha.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekikku ketika dia mulai berjalan dengan tubuhku yang masih di gendongnya. Spontan aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya karena takut terjatuh.

"Aku tahu kau masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. Karena itu tenanglah"

"Ta-tapi.. orang – orang memperhatikan kita. A-aku baik – baik saja. Turunkan saja aku.."

"Tidak! Aku akan membawamu kembali ke rumah sakit untuk di periksa. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan mereka". Dan dengan begitu, aku segera menyembunyikan wajahku ke dadanya.

Selama perjalanan, aku mendengar banyak orang –gadis– yang berteriak kecil ataupun cekikikan. Aku juga mendengar bisikan – bisikan seperti 'Semenya _gentle_ banget', 'Ukenya manis.. dia kenapa? Sakitkah?" dan sebagainya. Dan aku yakin yang mereka bicarakan adalah aku dan seniorku ini. Aku kembali menyembunyikan wajahku di dada Sasuke dengan lebih dalam untuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah karena malu.

.

.

"Dia tidak apa – apa. Hanya sedikit shock hingga dia kelelahan. Biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar dan semua akan baik – baik saja" Ucap Kabuto sambil merapikan alat – alat yang di gunakannya untuk merawat si dokter muda itu.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Sasuke tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari si pirang yang tertidur. Tangan kekarnya juga terlihat sedang mengelus kepala Naruto, membuat dokter muda itu sedikit bergerak sekedar menyamankan posisinya. Senyuman Uchiha bungsu itu tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Sebuah senyuman kecil tercetak di wajah porselennya karena melihat manisnya wajah tidur sang mantan **seme** nya.

Sasuke terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Kabuto telah meninggalkan ruangan tempat Naruto beristirahat. Setelah menyadari bahwa tinggal mereka berdualah di dalam ruangan itu, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Maafkan aku, **dobe**.." selesai mengucapkan kata maaf penuh arti itu, Sasuke mencium kening Naruto. Dan setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan sang dokter muda itu untuk kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, DEDE BALIK LAGI! :V. Dan karena Dede lagi libur, Dede gunakan waktu ini sebaik – baiknya untuk mengupdate cerita. Langsung aja, **ARIGATO** untuk para readers yang sudah membaca, mem- _fav_ , dan meng- _review_ ffn ini.

 _Spesial thanks to_ **Indah605, Nira Namikaze, Choikim1310, Gita Florania Zoldyck, Kuma Akaryuu, Aiko Michishige, 34, No-VIZ HB, Hikariazam, Hanazawa Kay, Humusemeuke, Dahlia Lyana Paveli, Arum Junnie, Shiraishi Connan, Kuroshiro Ringo, Miyu Mayada, Octa918, IchigoStrawberry-nyan, Guest and Kamikaze.**

Maaf ya karena Dede nggak balas _review_ nya..

Dede ucapkan terima kasih aja untuk kalian semua, ya.. *puppy eye's no jutsu*. Atau ada yang mau Dede kecup basah? #Plaak

BTW, Khusus untuk **Guest** (entah siapa dia. Soalnya nggak login :3), Kalau anda pernah baca cerita ini dengan judul yang sama namun dengan author yang berbeda -Vampire Kids-, Dede nggak plagiat. Soalnya _pen name_ itu juga Dede yang punya. Tapi, karena nggak bisa di buka dan di dalam akun itu ada ffn yang multi-chap dan belum di selesaikan, Dede buat akun baru dan **ME-REPOST** \+ **ME-REWRITE** cerita ini. (Sengaja Dede _caps lock_ \+ _bold_ supaya kelihatan :3). Tapi, kalau kamu pernah baca cerita ini di akun lain selain 'Vampire Kids', Dede nggak tahu. Yang jelas, ide cerita ini tiba – tiba muncul saat Dede denger ceramah di mesjid waktu bulan puasa.

Anyway, karena besok idul adha, Dede pengen ngucapin " **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA! KALAU MAKAN DAGING, JANGAN KEBANYAKAN!"**

.

.

 _Mind to Review_?


	3. Back?

**Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya! Tapi, aku tidak ingin mereka semua terluka.**

 **Ini sulit! Sangat sulit!**

 **Kalau dipikiran lebih lama, pilihan pertama hanya akan membuat satu orang yang terluka. Tapi, jika aku memilih pilihan kedua...**

 **Aku akan melukai hampir semua orang yang ku sayangi.**

 **Tapi tetap saja! Aku masih mencintainya! Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya!**

 **Katakan saja aku egois, karena itu memang benar! Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang benar – benar menyayangiku.**

 **Oh kami – sama! Apa salahku?! Rasanya aku jarang membuat kesalahan. Selain itu, aku juga selalu pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa padamu. Tapi, kenapa kau memberikan pilihan yang begitu sulit padaku?! Ku pikir, kau mengerti sifat dan kepribadianku. Ternyata aku salah! Paman Iruka juga salah! Katanya, kau akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang – orang yang berbuat baik. Tapi, jika sudah seperti ini, aku ragu akan hal itu.**

 **Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu merebut kebahagiaan yang ku dapatkan?! KENAPA?!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto sampai kiamat pun masih milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru. Slight NaruSasu and another**

 **Warning :** **OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe, Mainstream, DE EL EL**

 **Note : FFn ini di buat untuk para SasuNaru lovers. Tapi, karena desakkan dari alur cerita, Dede minta maaf untuk kalian yang kurang suka dengan NaruSasu. Sejujurnya, Dede juga kurang suka dengan NaruSasu.. *Dirajam NaruSasu Lovers***

…

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading :D**

* * *

 **He's Not My Uke Anymore**

 **Chapter 3 : The New Game**

 **By : Haru A-Fuadillah**

* * *

 _Smartphone_ milikku berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, aku meraba – raba meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurku.

Pik!

" **Moshi – moshi**..."

' _Naru - sensei? Bisa kau datang ke rumah sakit sekarang?_ '

"Ugh.. siapa ini?"

' _I-ini aku, Konan. Anda kenapa dok? Apa anda masih sakit? Maaf sudah mengganggu anda, tapi saat ini.._ '

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu. Dan aku baik – baik saja. Aku hanya baru bangun"

' _Ah.. Kalau begitu tolong anda datang ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Saat ini Kudo Ayano... gimana mengatakannya ya.. ee.. mengamuk mungkin?_ '

"Apa maksudmu?"

' _Eee.. dia tidak ingin di rawat oleh siapapun selain Naru – sensei. Dia mengamuk saat Sakura - sensei datang ke kamarnya untuk mengeceknya. Sebelumnya, dia bertanya pada Sakura – sensei kenapa ia yang datang dan bukan anda. Saat kami jawab bahwa anda sedang tidak ada jam bekerja saat ini, dia marah besar dan membentak kami kalau dia hanya mau di rawat olehmu_ '

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan padanya sekarang?"

' _Tadi kami coba memberikannya suntikan penenang agar dia tidak mengamuk dan mengganggu pasien yang lain. Tapi, kami dapatkan hanya lemparan dari nampan_ '

" **BAKA**! JANGAN MEMBERIKANNYA OBAT PENENANG! DIA ITU MASIH ANAK – ANAK! KAU HARUSNYA BERBICARA DENGANNYA BAIK – BAIK!"

' _Ma-maf.. ka-kami hanya-_ '

"Sudahlah.. Maaf aku sudah berteriak padamu tadi. Bilang pada Ayano kalau aku akan datang 20 menit lagi. Dan sambil menungguku datang, tolong ajak dia berbicara tentang hal yang membuatnya senang"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Konan, aku langsung mematikan _handphone_ ku dan bersiap – siap menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Hah.. Kudo Ayano, anak berumur 8 tahun yang terkena penyakit leukimia. Anak itu sangat manja pada orang yang di sukainya, termasuk aku. Bukannya aku tidak senang. Aku sangat suka dengan anak – anak. Selain itu, wajar saja dia bersikap manja. Selain karena ia terkena penyakit yang cukup berat, dia juga mengalami _broken home_. Ibunya curhat padaku kalau suaminya itu suka mabuk – mabukan dan bermain dengan wanita lain, karena itu ia menceraikannya. Kasihan juga sih. Tapi, aku selalu mendukungnya dan mengatakan padanya kalau suatu saat nanti, ia akan mendapatkan balasan yang indah dari **kami – sama** karena selalu bersabar.

Ya..

Sama sepertiku yang sudah mendapakan balasan terindah dari **kami - sama**..

.

.

.

"Ne, kamu dengarkan? Jangan ulangi lagi tingkahmu tadi ya, Aya – chan?" ucapku pada Ayano sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dihiasi dengan surai chestnut.

" **Hai**. Ayano minta maaf Naru – nii. **Ano**.. Ayano juga minta maaf sama Sakura – nee sama Konan – nee. Gomen, tadi Ayano marah – marah sama nee – san sampai lempari Nee - san" ucap anak kecil berumur 8 tahun itu pada Sakura dan Konan yang ada di sampingku.

"Ya. Tidak apa - apa kok. Kamu pasti sangat sayang dengan dokter Naru, kan?" balas Sakura, rekan kerjaku sekaligus teman kelasku saat kuliah.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku, Sakura dan Konan keluar dari kamar Ayano.

"Hah.. benar – benar deh!. Hampir semua pasien di sini hanya ingin di rawat olehmu, Naru" kata Sakura

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Sakura – chan" balasku.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju lobby rumah sakit. sedangkan Konan pergi menuju kamar pasien yang lainnya. Selama perjalanan, teman kuliahku itu hanya mengoceh hal – hal yang tidak penting dan masuk akal yang membuatku ingin menjitak jidat lebarnya itu. Namun, saat mengingat tenaganya yang hampir menyaingi seorang Hulk, lebih baik di batalkan saja. Bisa – bisa, malah aku yang dijitaknya.

"Naruto?" panggil seseorang dari belakang kami.

Mendengar suaranya yang berat itu membuat tubuhku tegang seketika. Dalam hati aku berdoa agar apa yang ku pikirkan itu salah. Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak berpihak padaku.

"Sasu..ke? **Na-nani**?"

"Bukannya hari ini kau ibur?"

"Ah.. tadi ada anak yang merengek minta aku yang merawatnya"

"Lalu? Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Eh? Te-tentu saja"

" **Sokka**.." . Orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, tatapannya ia tuju pada Sakura, membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

"Sakura, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" ucap Sasuke semakin membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak sehingga membuatku kembail berdoa dengan sangat bersungguh – sungguh agar Sakura tidak melakukan perintah dari pantat ayam itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan kembali bertugas" dan seperti yang ku tebak, hari ini **kami – sama** benar – benar tidak berpihak padaku.

Setelah Sakura meninggalkan kami, Sasuke mengajakku untuk mengikutinya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak karena perasaan burukku yang semakin besar dan rasa tidak nyaman yang ingin kuhindari. Tapi, karena tatapannya yang mengintimidasi itu membuat kami berdua sekarang ada di dalam kafe rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ada apa Uchiha - san?" tanyaku setelah aku meminum kopi pesananku.

"Kembalilah, Naru" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup pelan, namum masih bisa ku dengar.

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku benar - benar tidak tahu alasan kau memutuskan aku saat itu"

"..."

"kumohon Naru! Sejak kau memutuskanku 4 tahun yang lalu, hidupku menjadi tidak tenang. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri dan sering terlibat dalam perkelahian. Aku juga sering menghabiskan waktu di diskotik. Aku bahkan hampir memakai _obat – obatan_ karena frustasi. Karena itu.. Naru-"

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"….. Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah hingga kau memutuskanku saat itu?!"

"..."

"Jawab Naruto!"

"..."

Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya! Aku..

"Kubilang.. JAWAB!"

Bentakkan dari Sasuke yang di sertai dengan gebrakan meja membuat semua pengunjung yang ada di kafe itu melirik kami.

"Cih!"

Tanpa aba – aba, Sasuke menarik tanganku sesaat setelah meletakkan uang di meja. Aku hanya pasrah mengikutinya kemana ia akan menyeretku.

"U-uchiha - san! Kita mau kemana?!"

Aku terus mengikutinya karena tarikannya pada lenganku. Tak ku sangka, ia membawaku ke atap gedung rumah sakit. setelah kami sampai di sana, aku melepaskan cengkramannya.

Begitu cengkramannya terlepas, ku lihat ia menunduk dengan tangannya yang ia kepalkan. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha menenangkan diri. Jujur saja, merasa tidak enak padanya. Tapi..

"Uchiha – san.. "

"Naru.. jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" ucapnya tetap sambil menunduk. "Panggil aku seperti dulu, Naru!" lanjutnya.

"Ti-tidak bisa. Kau lebih tua dariku, dan kau juga seniorku di rumah sakit ini" balasku menegaskan

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

"Sudah ku bilang tidak bisa! Berapa kali harus ku bilang, hah?!" seruku, mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kenapa?!"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! KITA TIDAK BISA KEMBALI SEPERTI DULU, WALAUPUN AKU INGIN!"

Hah.. hah.. hah..

Ku atur nafasku yang terasa sesak sekaligus untuk menenagkan diri. Ku pandangi wajahnya yang terlihat terkejut dengan bentakanku tadi.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian ku lihat dia memasang sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Tidak! Bukan senyuman. Tapi seringaian!

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia memasang wajah seperti itu? Apa aku sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang... salah?

"Heh.. Kau sebenarnya masih mencintaiku, kan?" ucapnya masih dengan seringaian yang terpasang di wajahnya. Entah kenapa atmosfer yang ada di antara kami berubah menjadi mengerikan.

"Hah?". Apa katanya? Aku masih mencintainya?

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya tadi"

"Hah?". Apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa seringaian di wajahnya itu semakin melebar?

"' _kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu, walaupun aku ingin_ ' tadi kau berkata seperti itu"

"..."

Eh? Apa benar aku berkata seperti itu?

Ku ingat – ingat kembali ucapanku. Dan ingatan tentang kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu kembali berputar di otakku.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Astaga! Pantas saja atmosfernya tadi berubah! Tapi, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?!

Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu?!

Kenapa dia mendengarnya?!

Kenapa dia menyimpulkannya seperti itu?!

Kenapa dia bersikeras aku kembali dengannya?!

Kenapa dia masih mencintaiku?!

Kenapa aku...

"Sudahlah" suara **baritone** Sasuke membuatku kembali dari lamunanku. Spontan, ku tatap matanya. "Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas"

Eh?

"Kau masih mencintaiku saat ini. Tapi tidak mau mengatakannya"

Huh?

"Karena itu, mulai detik ini aku akan membuatmu mengucapkan bahwa kau mencintaiku lagi. Dengan keras"

Apa?

"Akan ku buat kau mengemis kata cinta dariku"

"BERHENTI BERCANDA TE-MMFHHH" belum selesai aku memakinya, bibirnya telah menempel di bibirku.

Spontan saja aku memberontak. Namun, karena tangan kirinya yang memelukku dengan erat dan tangan kanannya yang menahan kepalaku dengan kuat membuat rontaanku sia – sia. Karena sebelumnya aku sedang berbicara tadi, membuat si pantat ayam itu mendapatkan akses masuk dengan mudah. Mulai kurasa lidahnya yang melilit lidahku dan berusaha menariknya ke dalam mulutnya.

Ketika ia telah melepaskan pagutannya, aku segera melayangkan tanganku pada wajah. Menampar wajah tampannya sekeras yang aku bisa agar dia bisa. Memberik tanda tangan pada pipi putih porselennya hingga ia memalingkan wajahnya karena kerasnya tamparanku.

Aku terdiam. Dia terdiam. Kami terdiam. suara hembusan angina menjadi saksi bisu dari kegiatan kami. Tangan kananku yang sedikit memerah di bagian telapaknya mulai bergetar. Sedikit demi sedikit tenagaku untuk berdiri mulai terkuras. Aku pun jatuh terduduk. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Tiba – tiba kurasa sepasang tangan yang memelukku dengan erat. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku menangis di bahunya. Tanganku mencengkram pakaiannya hingga membuatnya kusut. Ku rasakan juga sebuah tangan yang mengelus kepalaku yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa sangat nyaman hingga tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. aku.. aku tidak.." ucapan ku yang tanpa ku sadari mulai terurai dari bibirku dengan terbata – bata.

"Sst.. sudahlah. Tidak apa. Aku paham. Aku juga salah.." balas suara baritone tepat di telingaku, membuatku lebih mengeratkan pelukanku. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Tapi, hingga saat itu tiba, aku harap kau tidak menjauhiku dan membiarkan aku mendekatimu" lanjutnya.

Dan tanpa kusadari lagi, layaknya boneka tali, aku mengangguk.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Makasih untuk kalian semua yang mau mereview, memfav, dan membaca cerita ini. Maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu – satu. Waktunya terbatas. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :D

HARU A-FUADILLAH OUT!


	4. Love has Started!

**Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai menjauhinya. Aku tidak lagi mempedulikan emailnya, aku menolak ajakan kencan dan pulang bersamanya, aku bahkan menolak panggilan masuknya. Aku juga mulai mendekati seorang gadis pemalu yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku.**

 **Selingkuh? Menduainya?**

 **Ya... Anggap saja seperti itu.**

 **Aku.. hanya ingin mengembalikan orientasiku yang sekarang ini sedikit menyimpang. Aku sudah bosan dengan dirinya. Apalagi dia lebih tua dariku. Apa aku salah jika ingin mengencani gadis cantik yang seumuran denganku? Ku rasa tidak...**

 **... kan?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto sampai kiamat pun masih milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru. Slight NaruSasu and another**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe, Mainstream, DE EL EL**

 **Note : FFn ini di buat untuk para SasuNaru lovers. Tapi, karena desakkan dari alur cerita, Dede minta maaf untuk kalian yang kurang suka dengan NaruSasu. Sejujurnya, Dede juga kurang suka dengan NaruSasu.. *Dirajam Hatsuki***

* * *

 **DisLike? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading :D**

* * *

 **He's Not My Uke Anymore**

 **Chapter 4 : Love has Start!**

 **By : Haru A-Fuadillah**

* * *

Jam 1 lewat sedikit. Waktuku untuk istirahat. Karena perutku yang keroncongan, aku bergegas menuju cafee yang ada di lantai 1 untuk makan siang.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura. "Aku sudah memesankan ramen dan jus jeruk untukmu" lanjut Sakura begitu aku sudah mendaratkan pantatku di kursi cafee itu di meja yang Sakura telah pesan.

"Terima kasih Sakura - san. Kau betul – betul perhatian, ya?" balasku.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu terlalu manis untuk di abaikan"

" **Mou**.. berhenti memanggilku manis, **ttebayo**!"

"Itu dia! Logat Naruto yang **kawaii**! KYAA!"

Dan aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkahnya. Dia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan mulai mengacak – acak surai pirangku. Aku hanya diam dan menatap tidak suka padanya.

Hei! Aku sudah capek – capek merapikan rambutku tahu!

"Untung saja kau belum punya pacar" celetuk Sakura beberapa saat setelah ia mengacak – acak rambutku. Aku menatap bingung padanya, meminta penjelasan. "Soalnya.. kalau kau sudah punya pacar sekarang, aku tidak bisa lagi memasang – masangkanmu dengan cowok seme di rumah sakit ini" sambung Sakura.

Sekali lagi aku bersweatdrop ria. Ingin marah, tapi tidak bisa. Hanya pasrah akan sikap dokter itu adalah pilihan satu – satunya.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan yang di pesan oleh Sakura tiba di meja kami.

" **Itadakimasu**!" ucap kami berdua sebelum menyantap makan siang kami.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Begitu aku menoleh ke belakang, aku hampir saja tersedak kuah ramen pedas yang sedang ku nikmati.

"Teme – san! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya hari ini kau sedang libur?" tanyaku balik pada seorang pria berumur 27 tahun dengan surai raven bak pantat ayam yang menghiasi kepalanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kakak sepupuku Shisui, dia mau melakukan check up. Karena itu, aku menemaninya ke sini"

" **Sokka**.. **Na** Sasuke – kun, kau duduk aja di sebelah Naruto"

Dan dengan arahan dari dokter wanita bersurai _bubble gum_ itu, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi di sampingku.

 **"** KYAA! Kalian berdua cocok sekali! Kenapa kalian tidak menjadi pasangan saja? Kyaa!" teriak Sakura pelan, berfantasiria di dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ya Dobe? Kenapa kita tidak menjadi pasangan saja?" bisik Sasuke dengan nada sensual tepat di telingaku.

" **Baka ka omae**? Sudah ku katakan padamu, kita hanya teman sekarang"

"Heh? Kau lupa? Aku juga mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan membuatmu kembali mengucapkan kata cinta padaku, iya kan?"

Mendengar ucapannya, tanpa ku sadari seringaian merendahkan tercetak jelas di wajahku.

Apa aku terlalu menikmati permainannya?

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" balasku padanya masih dengan seringaian meremehkan yang terpampang jelas di wajahku.

Mendengar hal tersebut, si dokter Uchiha berpantat ayam juga ikut menyeringai meremehkan, membuat Sakura kembali berfantasi ria sendirian.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kalian menjadi pasangan kekasih saja mulai sekarang!" pinta Sakura, menghentikan pertarungan menyeringaian kami, membuatku sadar akan dunia nyata.

Ah.. lagi – lagi aku termakan permainannya. Kalau begini terus, bisa saja aku...

"Tidak usah di bahas lagi, Sakura. Aku menolak!. Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas makanannya. Aku kembali ke ruanganku" setelah menyerahkan uang pada Sakura, aku segera melesat pergi dari cafe itu.

...

Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih menikmati empuknya kursi cafe itu hanya menatap kepergian dokter muda spesialis penyakit dalam tersebut.

"Jadi Sasuke – kun? Apa kau akan menyerah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada _sing a song_ setelah Naruto tidak terlihat lagi di penglihatannya.

"Kau bercanda? Uchiha tidak mengenal kata menyerah tahu! Dan juga..."

"Dan juga?"

"Dan juga... apa yang telah ku tandai sebagai hakku, pasti akan ku dapatkan!" sambung Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yang kembali terpasang di wajah tampannya, membuat Sakura sedikit memerah karena melihat seringaian itu.

'ULTIMATE SEME!' pikir Sakura dengan hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah

 **...**

Aku berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang di hiasi dengan dinding berwarna putih. Sesekali aku menyapa para dokter dan suster serta beberapa pasien yang tidak sengaja ku temui.

Sebagai dokter, aku haruslah profesional. Tidak boleh menyamakan antara masalah pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadi. Tapi...

Langkah kakiku terhenti. Manik safirku menatap keluar jendela, melihat daun – daun dan ranting – ranting saling bergesekan karena tiupan angin. Melihat para suster yang menemani para pasien. Tanpa mempedulikan silaunya matahari, aku menatap langit biru yang di hiasi gumpalan – gumpalan awan.

Tiba – tiba, pikiranku kembali mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu. Di mana aku dan 'dia' berdiri di atas gedung dengan sejuta emosi yang meluap. Di mana kami berusaha memperbaiki hubungan di antara kami yang rumit dengan resiko besar yang harus siap ku hadapi jika tiba waktunya.

 **Flashback On**

"Ma-maafkan aku.. aku.. aku tidak.." ucapan ku yang tanpa ku sadari mulai terurai dari bibirku dengan terbata – bata.

"Sst.. sudahlah. Tidak apa. Aku paham. Aku juga salah.." balas suara baritone tepat di telingaku, membuatku lebih mengeratkan pelukanku. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Tapi, hingga saat itu tiba, aku harap kau tidak menjauhiku dan membiarkan aku mendekatimu" lanjutnya.

Dengan pikiranku yang masih tidak ingin berkompromi denganku, aku menyetujui perkataannya.

Aku tidak kuat! Aku tidak tahan! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku terus menangis tanpa suara di dalam pelukan mantan pacarku. Sudah bisa ku tebak jika bajunya pasti sudah sangat basah dengan air mataku. Memalukan sekali, kan? Menangis di dalam dekapan sayang mantan pacarmu yang telah kau tampar sebelumnya..

Entah karena apa, aku merasa pandanganku yang dari awal sudah buram dengan air mata, semakin buram dan menggelap. Aku juga merasa seluruh tenagaku habis terkuras. Sempat ku dengar Sasuke memanggil namaku, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk meresponnya. Ia terus memanggil namaku hingga seluruh pandanganku akhirnya menjadi gelap.

 **Skip Time**

"Naruto!"

Panggilan dari suara baritone yang familiar membangunkanku. Dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk, aku mulai bangkit dan berusahan untuk duduk.

"Sekarang sudah jam 6. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap suara baritone itu lagi.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku untuk melihat sosok orang bersuara baritone itu secara jelas. Bagitu penglihatanku sudah sempurna, aku menatap polos orang dengan surai raven cap pantat ayam itu yang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Naru? Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." ucap orang itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya padaku.

Aku menerima tangannya dan kemudian ia menarikku berdiri.

"Nah.. ayo jalan! Sebentar lagi malam". Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menjauh, meninggalkanku yang masih belum sadar akan dunia nyata.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Otakku yang sekarang ini sedang lemot, bekerja keras untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Seketika, ingatan beberapa saat yang lalu mulai berputar di otakku layaknya film dokumenter. Dimana saat Sasuke menyeretku ke atap gedung ini, saat ia menciumku, saat aku menamparnya, dan saat dimana aku malah menangis di pelukannya hingga tertidur karena batinku yang kelelahan.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang memanas. Mukaku berubah menjadi merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Perasaan malu menguasai diriku. Rasanya seperti ingin menghilang dari dunia saking malunya.

 **Oh kami – sama...**

"Dobe? Kau mau ku tinggal?"

Seketika perempatan kecil muncul di jidatku begitu mendengar panggilan ' _sayang_ ' dari si pantat ayam. Tanpa basa – basi lagi, aku mengikutinya turun dari atap gedung ini.

Selama di perjalanan pulang dengan mobil milik dokter Uchiha itu, suasanannya terasa berat dan tertekan. Terlalu suram sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara untuk memecahkan suasana.

"Arigatou..." ucapku lirih setelah kami sampai di rumahku. Setelah turun dari mobil miliknya, Sasuke mulai melaju pergi dengan pelan. Aku mulai berjalan masuk ke rumah begitu ia belok di perempatan di dekat rumah.

" **Tadaima..** " masih dengan suara lirih. Samar – samar, aku mendengar balasan dari Kaa – chan yang sedang ada di dapur.

" **Okaeri** Naru – chan!"

 **Kushina PoV On**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat. Saat sedang asyik memotong sayur – sayuran untuk membuat sup, aku mendengar suara lirih anak keduaku dari pintu depan.

" **Tadaima..** " ucapnya.

" **Okaeri** Naru – chan!" balasku. Aku bergegas menuju ruangan depan untuk melihat anak bungsuku, Namikaze Naruto. Begitu sampai di ruangan depan, yang kulihat hanyalah sepatu Naruto yang tergeletak tidak rapi. Karena itu, aku meletakkan sepasang sepatu itu ke dalam rak sepatu.

Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke dapur. Namun sebelum itu, aku melihat Naruto telah berdiri di hadapanku dengan tas punggung yang menggantung di bahu kirinya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan untuk bekerja tadi sudah di gantinya. Dengan baju kaos lengan panjang dan celana jeans biru tua itu, ia terlihat tampan, namun wajahnya yang sedikit berantakan itu membuatku khawatir. Selain itu, di tangan kanannya, ia telah memegang kunci motor miliknya. Kurama, rubah miliknya dari kakaknya juga berjalan – jalan mengelus - eluskan kepalanya di kaki Naruto dengan gelisah.

'Ada apa ini?'

"Na-Naru – chan? Kau... mau kemana? Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, tahu.." . Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, anak bungsuku yang wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya itu malah menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya. Memang tidak sopan sih, tapi melihat tingkahnya sekarang, aku jadi ingat perkataan _orang itu_ , orang yang menggantikan kami memberikan kasih sayang pada Naruto dulu..

" _Jika ia pulang dengan lesu, ada dua kemungkinan. Kelelahan atau mendapatkan masalah. Jika Naruto - kun kelelahan, ia akan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan tertidur sehingga ia akan melewatkan jam makan malam. Tapi, ia akan makan begitu ia bangun di tengah malam. Karena itu, sebaiknya anda menyimpan bagiannya. Tapi, jika Naruto - kun mendapatkan masalah, begitu pulang dan mengganti baju, ia akan kembali pergi dengan tas yang menggantung di bahunya. Naruto - kun juga enggan untuk berbicara dengan orang rumah jika ia sedang mendapatkan masalah. Naruto - kun akan pergi ke luar rumah untuk beberapa hari entah kemana. Jika memang hal itu terjadi, saya mohon anda membiarkan Naruto – kun untuk pergi. Saya yakin dia tidak pergi ke tempat yang buruk. Mungkin ia pergi menginap ke rumah temannya untuk menenangkan dirinya atau bercerita pada temannya itu._ "

Ku lihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan gelisah. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arahku. Mengingat perkataan dari mantan kepala pelayan kami Umino Iruka, aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku yakin, pasti ada jalan untuk masalahmu Naru. Hati – hati dan jangan sampai telat makannya ya..." kataku seraya memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha menyampaikan bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja walau aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

 **Kushina PoV Off**

Kaa – chan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku membalas pelukannya dengan memeluknya kembali. Setelah kaa – chan melepaskan pelukannya, aku segera keluar dari rumah dan menaiki motorku.

Hari yang sudah gelap membuat jalanan menjadi agak sepi. Karena itu, aku memacu motorku hingga 80 km/jam. Angin malam yang menusuk – nusuk kulitku walau aku menggunakan jaket terasa nyaman bagiku. Meningkatkan keahlian mengemudi dengan menyalip setiap kendaraan menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan saat ini.

Aku menempuh waktu 4 jam untuk sampai di tempat tujuanku. Suara deburan ombak terdengar indah di telingaku. Hembusan angin laut di malam hari membuat pikiranku menjadi terasa tenang. Aku memandangi lautan yang diterangi cahaya bulan untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari masalah.

Ya..

Setiap aku memiliki masalah, satu – satunya tempat yang akan ku kunjungi adalah pantai. Duduk di tembok pembatas sambil menikmati keindahan laut tersebut membuatku dapat berpikir jernih.

Waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tentu saja membuat tidak ada seorang pun berada di pantai selain diriku. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang menurutku nyaman, aku mendudukkan diriku di sebuah tembok pembatas dan mulai menatap langit malam yang dihiasi dengan bintang – bintang. Sambil menikmati sekaleng jus jeruk hangat yang sebelumnya ku beli di toko, aku mulai mengingat masalah yang menimpaku, memikirkan kembali semuanya dengan tenang.

Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang seumuran dengan kakakku dan berstatus sebagai mantan ukeku. Saat ini ia mengaku jika ia masih menyukaiku seperti dulu dan ingin kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Aku selalu berharap hal itu dapat ku terima dengan mudahnya. Tapi aku takut! Aku takut 'dia' akan kembali mengganggu 'mereka' jika kami kembali berhubungan. Aku tidak bisa apa – apa lagi selain melakukan perintahnya jika aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Apa tidak ada pilihan lain? Ah, dia mengatakan bahwa sebagai teman saja tidak masalah.

Tapi itu bermasalah untukku! Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku? Bagaimana jika aku kelepasan? Hal itu sangatlah menakutkan!

Aku merasakan tetesan air mengenai tanganku. Aku juga merasakan adanya air yang mengalir dari pipiku.

"Ah.. aku tidak menyangka kalau masalahnya sesulit ini" gumamku parau sambil mengusap air mataku yang terus mengalir. "Menyedihkan sekali aku. Aku berubah menjadi cowok yang cengeng hari ini" gumamku kembali.

Aku pun menghabisi malam itu dengan terus menatap lautan yang di sinari cahaya bulan.

Di pagi harinya, aku berjalan – jalan di laut yang dangkal. Celanaku sudah ku gulung hingga batas lutut. Pasir – pasir yang ku injak terasa geli di telapak kakiku. Aku juga memanjakan mataku dengan melihat kerang – kerang yang indah.

Walaupun begitu, walau kegiatanku terlihat menyenangkan, yang ada di pikiranku masih seputar masalahku dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kebimbanganku dalam memilih yang terbaik membuatku menjadi seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

Siangnya, aku mengunjungi warung makan kecil yang ada di dekat pantai itu. walaupun aku sedang ada masalah, aku tidak boleh melewatkan makan siang. Kaa – chan juga sudah mengingatkanku.

Ramen pedas serta jus jeruk menjadi makan siangku hari itu. dengan perlahan, aku memakan makan siangku.

"Hey"

Sapa seseorang dari belakangku. Seorang pria paruh baya yang menjadi koki di warung kecil ini. Namanya Teuchi, paman Teuchi.

"Kau kembali lagi kesini, apa kau punya masalah lagi?" tanya paman Teuchi setelah ia duduk d hadapanku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

" **Sokka**.. mau bercerita pada paman? Mumpung sekarang warungku sedang sepi.." tawarnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menimbang – nimbang tawarannya.

Aku menatapnya. Wajah paman Teuchi yang sering tersenyum ramah hingga sekarang ini, mengingatkanku pada paman iruka. Tanpaku sadari, air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Naruto – kun? Ada apa?" tanya paman Teuchi khawatir.

"Eh? Ti-tidak paman. Tidak ada apa – apa.." jawabku sambil mengusap air mataku.

Aku makan dengan terburu – buru. Begitu selesai dan sudah membayar, aku melesat menuju tempat motorku di parkir. Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, aku mengendarai motorku ke rumahku yang dulu.

...

"Naruto – kun?!" pekik paman Iruka begitu ia melihatku. Ia langsung memelukku dan aku juga membalas pelukannya. "Sudah lama kau tidak datang ke sini, Naru. Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga paman. Aku juga merindukanmu"

Setelah ia mempersilahkanku masuk, paman Iruka menuju dapur untuk membuat teh. Aku hanya menunggunya di ruang keluarga sambil tidur – tiduran di atas karpetnya.

" **De**? Ada apa Naruto - kun? Melihat dari kantung matamu yang tebal itu, sepertinya kau memikirkan sesuatu yang ganjal di pikiranmu.." tanya paman Iruka setelah ia selesai membuat teh dan duduk di sampingku.

Layaknya anak kecil, aku mulai kembali berbaring dengan berbantalan paha milik paman Iruka. Sambil aku menceritakan masalahku padanya, ia mengelus – elus rambutku, membuat perasaanku menjadi nyaman.

" **Sokka**.. Jadi begitu ya... "

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan paman?" tanyaku pasrah. Kalau di ingat – ingat, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengadukan masalah besarku pada paman Iruka.

"Kau tahu? Cinta itu memang rumit Naruto – kun. Tidak ada yang namanya cinta jika berjalan mulus saja. Pasti ada beberapa masalah di dalamnya. Dan juga, cinta untuk diri sendiri itu pantas untuk di perjuangkan. Bukannya lari darinya"

"Tapi paman, aku..."

"Kau tidak percaya dengan **Kami** – **sama** yang akan menolongmu? Orang yang berjuang pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagian, iya kan?"

Aku terdiam.

Masih dengan paman Iruka yang mengelus rambutku, aku kembali memikirkan kata – katanya.

 _Cinta untuk diri sendiri pantas untuk di perjuangkan_

"Ah! Maksud dari 'cinta pantas untuk di perjuangkan' itu maksudku hanya berlaku untuk orang – orang yang belum memiliki pasangan ya! Jangan sampai kau merebut pacar atau istri orang lain, Naruto – kun. Itu sangat – sangat tidak baik" sambung paman Iruka.

 _Yang belum memiliki pasangan..._

 _Jangan rebut pacar orang lain.._

 **Flashback Off**

"DOBE!"

Seruan tersebut menyadarkanku. Ku tatap orang yang memanggilku 'dobe', yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan uke-ku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau berdiri di sini dari 20 menit yang lalu seperti orang bodoh saja" lanjut Sasuke.

Perempatan kecil muncul di dahiku. Lagi – lagi dengan seenak rambut pantat ayamnya itu, dia mengatakan kalau aku bodoh. Aku tidak bodoh tahu!

Kami pun terdiam, berdiri di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi dengan dirinya. Ia menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan diriku menatap dirinya. Melihat betapa rupawan dirinya itu setelah kami tidak bertemu hampir 3 tahun lamanya.

" **Ano**... Sa-Sa.. suke..." panggilku.

 **Sasuke PoV**

Setelah sedikit menggodanya dengan mengatakan ia bodoh, aku menatap ke luar jendela, penasaran dengan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto berdiri menatap ke luar jendela hingga hampir setengah jam.

Ya.. harus kuakui sih, pemandangan di luar cukup menenangkan untuk di pandang. Halaman belakang rumah sakit yang penuh dengan pepohonan hijuu serta bunga berwarna – warni terlihat sangat indah.

" **Ano**... Sa-Sa.. suke..." panggil Naruto dengan sedikit terbata - bata.

Aku langsung saja menoleh dengan perasaan terkejut. Ini pertama kalianya ia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku dalam keadaan tenang. Selama ini sejak kami pertama bertemu di rumah sakit ini, dia hanya memanggilku dengan panggilan Uchiha atau Teme dengan embel – embel 'San' di belakangnya yang membuatku sedikit sedih. Kenapa aku sedih? Karena dengan panggilan seperti itu, ia seperti menegaskan bahwa kami tidak akan kembali seperti dulu dan hanya sebatas teman untuk sekarang.

"A-ada apa Naru?" jawabku ikut – ikutan terbata - bata.

"Apa kau..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau... betul – betul masih... mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"TENTU SAJA! AKU MASIH SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" jawabku spontan.

Aku terlalu bersemangat dan sangat berharap. Dengan panggilannya padaku tadi serta pertanyaannya tadi, aku sangat berharap dia akan...

"A-aku... sebenarnya aku juga.. mencinta- ummph?!"

 **Normal PoV**

"A-aku... sebenarnya aku juga.. mencinta- ummph?!"

Tanpa menunggu lawan bicaranya selesai berbicara, pria dengan surai pantat ayam itu langsung mencium pria dengan surai pirang tersebut.

Dengan kedua tangan Sasuke yang menahan kepala Naruto, Sasuke mencium mantan seme-nya dengan lembut. Menyampaikan perasaan bahwa ia sangat senang dan sangat cinta pada Naruto.

Naruto yang agak terkejut dengan serangan dadakan Sasuke, mulai menutup kedua matanya. Ia juga mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai memindahkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Naruto.

Setelah agak lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dengan wajah keduanya yang memerah karena senang (Sasuke) dan malu (Naruto), mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan berpelukan.

" **Suki dayo** , Naru..." bisik Sasuke

" **Atashi mo suki dayo** , Suke.." balas Naruto

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Makasih untuk kalian semua yang mau mereview, memfav, dan membaca cerita ini. Maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu – satu. Dan juga, maaf kalau aku update cerita itu lama banget *nunduk*. Rencananya aku mau update sebelum ramadhan. Tapi, aku malah sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya. Bagi kalian yang nungguin cerita ini, maaf sudah buat kalian menunggu sampai lumutan *nunduk lain*. Mohon untuk terus bersabar :3

HARU A-FUADILLAH OUT!


End file.
